Bad Blood
by isolationized
Summary: Le kairoseki, la substance qui peut neutraliser n'importe quels utilisateurs. Helena en est faite : du kairoseki coule dans ses veines, et elle pourrait bien être la prochaine arme utilisée par la Marine pour mettre fin à l'Ère de piraterie après la mort de Barbe Blanche sauf quand un chirurgien décide de détruire la menace...
1. I : Granit Marin

**Chapitre I, KAIROSEKI**

* * *

Helena Swansea. C'est son nom entier d'après ce qu'on lui a dit. Chaque jour, elle se répète qu'elle s'appelle Helena Swansea, qu'elle est enfermée pour quelque chose qu'elle a au plus profond d'elle-même. Helena n'est pas une princesse, non. C'est une expérience humaine pour certains. C'est l'arme idéale contre les pirates pour d'autres. C'est un secret. Oui, Helena est un secret pour les autres et pour elle-même.

Assise sur son lit, en tailleur, avec un livre entre les mains la jeune femme ne prêtait pas attention à la pluie battante sur les carreaux de sa chambre. Ses cheveux blancs, fins comme comme les fils lui tombaient sur les épaules et sur les bords de son visage sans pour autant la gêner. Le livre qu'elle avait entre les mains parlait d'astronomie, ce n'était pas là une des passions de la jeune femme mais, elle s'y intéresser tout de même.

Elle stoppa sa lecture quelques secondes pour regarder son poignet. Il était entouré d'un bandeau blanc, celui-ci dissimuler l'aiguille enfoncé dans sa peau pour faire une liaison avec ses veines. Le liquide vital se faisait aspirer par un petit appareil disposé sur un chariot relié à une poche de perfusion. Sauf que la perfusion s'effectuer dans l'inverse, comme un prélèvement. Helena leva les yeux sur la poche emplie de son liquide vital. Il était noir. D'un noir très épais, contrairement aux autres personnes. Elle avait le sang noir et non rouge. On lui avait dit que c'était grâce à ses gênes. Helena détourna son attention pour la reporter sur sa page puis elle continua sa lecture comme si de rien n'était.

 **–** **Helena Swansea** , interrompit une voix forte. La blanche releva la tête pour le regarder, délaissant son livre par la même occasion. **Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?**

– **Bien, comme chaque jour docteur, r** épondit la blanche en notant que le docteur avait un air contrarié sur le visage. Ce qui laissait penser que quelque chose n'allait pas. **Quelque chose de mal ?**

Le docteur sembla hésiter quelques instants, il passa sa main sur sa nuque avant de prendre la parole d'un air très indécis.

 **–** **Et bien... Je ne sais pas comment vous l'annoncer en fait.** Il retira sa main de sa nuque pour la glisser dans une des poches de sa blouse blanche. **L'amiral en chef, Sengoku, m'a fait parvenir qu'il souhaiterait faire de vous un marine.**

Elle plissa les yeux à l'entente de sa phrase, avant de secouer la tête avec un sourire niais. Elle ? Marine ? C'était une bonne farce. Elle était beaucoup trop faible pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, la preuve, elle passe son temps assise dans un lit à lire des livres et à se faire tirer du sang tous les deux jours. La blague.

 **–** **C'est impossible. Je ne sais même pas me battre, je ne sais que lire des livres !**

Un air peiné passe sur le visage du docteur, il la regarda sans dire un mot. Lui aussi n'y croyait pas, hélas, il n'avait absolument aucune raison de lui mentir. Se sortant de ses réflexions, le docteur s'approcha du lit pour regarder la poche de liquide noir.

 **–** **Croyez-moi, depuis le temps que je m'occupe de vous, je ne verrais pas l'intérêt de vous cacher la vérité. Sengoku souhaiterait faire de vous une marine, il dit que votre atout est important et que la Marine ne doit surtout pas le négliger. T** andis qu'il parlait, il déroulait le bandage du poignet d'Helena. Retirant l'aiguille de son poignet, il eut une légère grimace de désapprobation. **Helena, je suis du même avis. Vous êtes un atout particulier qui mérite d'être exploité au maximum !**

 **–** **Je ne sais même pas ce que je suis, j'ai du sang noir et c'est uniquement ça qui me rend spéciale.** Coupa la blanche en soupirant sans prêter grande attention au médecin qui vérifié le liquide vital.

 **–** **Ce que vous êtes ?** Le docteur baissa les yeux pour croiser le regard neutre d'Helena. **C'est vrai que vous êtes là depuis votre plus jeune âge pour votre sang...** Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis un sourire éclatant parut sur son visage. **Mais comme vous allez bientôt partir, je veux bien vous dire que vous êtes !**

Helena crut d'abord à une nouvelle blague du docteur vu le sourire qu'il affichait. La blanche pivota doucement pour faire face au docteur qui prenait une chaise pour s'installer en face d'elle. Il allait lui dire ce qu'elle était pour la première fois depuis seize ans. Le docteur avait le sourire collé au visage, comme s'il avait attendu ça toute sa vie. Il planta son regard scientifique dans celui d'Helena, l'incitant à lui poser la question qu'elle avait sur le bout des lèvres. **Qui suis-je ?**

– **Vous êtes entièrement faites de kairoseki.** Un éclat pétillant s'alluma dans les yeux du scientifique qui avait conservé son sourire.

– **Du kairoseki ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** Demanda la jeune femme en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté pour signaler son incompréhension à l'homme.

Le docteur croisa les bras sur son torse, hocha vigoureusement la tête puis continua ses explications sans perdre son sourire ou bien l'éclat pétillant dans ses yeux.

– **C'est une substance indispensable à la Marine, elle permet de neutraliser un utilisateur de fruit du démon. Votre sang est constitué de granit marin, vos ongles, vos cheveux, votre peau, tout ce qui vous appartient s'en imprègne tôt ou tard. Helena, comme je vous l'ai dit, vous êtes faite de kairoseki. Vous êtes l'une des dernières âmes de kairoseki, la dernière elles ont toutes disparue il y a 800 ans.** Il marqua une pause en soupirant et reprit son souffle pour continuer. **Je dois aussi vous mettre en garde sur une de mes expériences, votre pouvoir n'est pas invincible. J'ai trouvé que c'était possible de le neutraliser. Comme vous le savez le kairoseki est aussi une pierre que nous exploitons en arme. Il suffit que vous touchiez du kairoseki mis en pierre pour vous neutraliser totalement, c'est-à-dire que votre pouvoir ne fait plus effet. Vous ressentez des vertiges lorsque vous êtes en contact avec du granit marin.**

– **Donc, je suis une pierre ?** Questionna Helena. Elle plissa les yeux sur le docteur, elle n'avait absolument rien compris à ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Le docteur éclata de rire à la question de la blanche. Il rit sans cacher son amusement, ce qui fit tiquer Helena. Se calmant doucement, il passa sa main sur son visage sans laisser disparaître son sourire.

– **Retenez juste que vous êtes une âme de kairoseki.**

– **Uhm, merci Dr. Végapunk.**

– **Maintenant reposez-vous, Sengoku viendra demain matin.**

* * *

Pour lui l'air était lourd plus il avançait dans les couloirs vide de la base. C'était normal qu'ils soient vide à cinq heures du matin. L'homme avançait lentement, prenant soin de ne pas claquer ses talons trop fort sur le sol. Une arme était posée sur son épaule, tenu avec sa main. Son effet de surprise devait être immédiat pour être sûr de pouvoir s'en sortir indemne. Il s'arrêta finalement devant une porte, il huma l'air et, poussa la porte en silence. Une goutte de sueur s'écoula le long de sa tempe, longeant le long de sa mâchoire bien dessiné puis se perdit dans le col d'un manteau noir.

La pièce qui s'offrait à lui était plongée dans la pénombre totale. La pression déjà lourde monta d'un cran, la rendant insupportable. Les yeux de l'inconnu s'habituèrent rapidement à la pénombre, lui permettant de distinguer un peu la pièce grâce à la lumière faible de l'extérieur. Il entendait très clairement une respiration calme malgré toute la pression. L'homme continua d'avancer dans la salle, se concentrant pour ne pas plier sous la pression devenue maintenant plus qu'insupportable. Il s'arrêta devant un lit d'où provenait la respiration profonde. Une jeune femme y dormait tranquillement. Il plongea la main dans l'une de ses poches de son manteau de couleur nuit. Il en ressortit un petit bracelet de pierre. Il ne se fit pas prier pour le mettre à la jeune femme.

Petit à petit la pression redescendue dans la salle, l'homme souffla sans un bruit. La pression avait disparu, mais la jeune femme remua dans son lit. Il se retourna vers elle, abaissa son arme à la hauteur de la jeune femme, avec, il lui souleva quelques mèches blanches couvrantes son visage. Une grimace ornait maintenant son visage finement dessiné. Il relâcha les mèches, leva son sabre en hauteur, comme pour la frapper mortellement pendant son sommeil. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'un son retentit dans la pièce. L'homme se crispa longuement, baissa son arme et, plongea sa main dans sa poche pour en ressortir un mini escargotphone. Celui-ci émit un "gotcha" signifiant que la communication était en cours.

 **–** **Capitaine ! Le navire de Sengoku approche rapidement !**

 **–** **Quelle heure est-il ?**

 **–** **Pas moins de sept heures maintenant ! Que fait-on ?**

 **–** **Préparez-vous à partir, je serais là dans dix minutes.**

La communication se coupa alors, laissant l'homme avec l'escargotphone. Il le reposa dans sa poche et se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune femme avec une mine froide et impénétrable. Contrarié.

 **–** **Qui êtes-vous ?**

Law ne sursauta pas à la question, il savait parfaitement qui l'avait posé. Il se retourna pour faire face à la jeune femme qui était maintenant redressée dans son lit avec une expression déboussolée sur son visage. Il grogna son mécontentement. La sonnerie de l'escargotphone l'avait réveillée.

 **–** **Trafalgar Law.**


	2. II : Morphine

**Chapitre II : Morphine.**

* * *

 **– Habillez-vous.**

Le ton qu'il avait employé n'admettait aucune réplique. Helena se leva prudemment de son lit, prenant soin de mettre une distance raisonnable entre l'inconnu et elle. Quand elle fut sur ses pieds, elle tituba pendant quelques secondes avant de se reprendre convenablement. Précipitation. Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais, des vertiges soudains eurent raison d'elle. Helena fronça les sourcils en se sentant gênée dans ses mouvements. Elle détourna son regard. Et le poser sur le petit bracelet en pierre qui ornait son poignet. Un bracelet en pierre grise.

 **– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Vous êtes de la Marine ?**

 **– Habillez-vous, maintenant.**

Le ton de l'homme était tranchant. Helena pinça les lèvres dans une ligne droite avant de s'exécuter sans le contredire. Elle enfila un large pull noir puis regarda un bref instant le bracelet sur son poignet. C'était bien lui qui était la cause de ses vertiges. Helena releva la tête, plissa les yeux, pencha la tête sur le côté pour regarder l'inconnu tout en gardant ses lèvres pincées dans une ligne droite. Il portait un tricorne de fourrure blanche sur la tête laissant quelques mèches rebelles de cheveux ébènes s'en échapper sur les bords. Des boucles d'oreilles dorées par paires sur ses deux oreilles. Un sabre maintenu par une main tatoué sur son épaule. Helena fronça les yeux sur sa main. Des tatouages. Cependant, son analyse fut coupée par le dénommé Trafalgar qui marchait vers elle. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme, laissant son regard ténébreux la couvrir.

 **– Ne faites pas de bruit** , ordonna-t-il en saisissant le poignet blanc d'Helena.

* * *

Les sens de la jeune femme étaient en vrac. Elle sentait qu'il la tirait avec lui, qu'elle avait froid et ses pieds la faisaient atrocement souffrir. Un bruit plaintif s'échappa de ses lèvres, coupant encore plus sa médiocre respiration. Helena perçut le regard froid de Trafalgar malgré son état de faiblesse ; il augmenta la pression d'un cran sur son poignet manquant de faire tomber la jeune femme faible. La blanche ferma les yeux en se laissant traîner sans délicatesse ou attention par le brun. Elle sera les dents, articula lentement quelques mots.

– **C'est ça la Marine ?** Law se fit volte-face à ses paroles. Il ne lâcha pas le poignet de la jeune femme qui reprenait une respiration un peu plus correcte, au contraire, il le sera encore plus. Insulté.

– **Je ne suis pas un vulgaire Marine.**

– **Qu'êtes-vous ?**

– **Un pirate.**

Les derniers mots du pirate firent reculer la blanche, elle écarquilla les yeux avec un air horrifié sur son visage pâle. Helena tira sur son poignet, opposant pour la première fois une résistance à l'homme, mais la prise du pirate l'empêcha de partir, où bien de mettre une distance entre eux. Helena bafouilla quelques paroles incompréhensibles sous le regard calme et froid de l'homme qui scrutait ses réactions comme s'il lisait dans un livre ouvert.

– **Vous êtes un pirate ! Je... Je ne peux pas vous suivre !** Commença Helena en tendant de ramener son poignet contre elle. **Vous êtes un pirate, je suis faite pour être contre vous ! Lâchez-moi !**

– **Taisez-vous.**

– **Non ! Vous êtes un pirate ! Je ne suis pas dans votre camp !**

Un grognement sourd alerta la jeune femme, mais elle ne le perçue que trop tard. Helena s'écroula lourdement sur le sol avec une vive douleur au cou. La douleur se propagea avec une insupportable douceur dans le corps de la blanche, lui laissant des frissons incontrôlables. L'homme n'avait absolument rien fait pour la retenir. Helena bafouilla quelques mots, mais sa respiration saccadée l'en empêchait avec en plus, des frissons importants. Elle en disait beaucoup sur son état. Les yeux de la jeune femme se fermèrent peu à peu, lui laissant une dernière vision sur les chaussures de Trafalgar Law.

* * *

 **– Capitaine, elle s'est réveillée !**

Helena était recroquevillée sur elle-même dans un coin de la salle noire. Ses bras étaient serrés contre ses maigres jambes, ses cheveux blancs lui tombaient devant les yeux. Un léger claquement de dents laissait entendre qu'elle avait froid. Son pull trop grand ne lui suffisait plus pour se réchauffer. Le métal froid et dur du sol l'avait réveillée en sursaut, comme si elle venait de sortir d'un horrible rêve ; la jeune femme ne savait pas du tout où elle était. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire c'était qu'elle se souvenait de Trafalgar Law. Elle tenta de se mettre debout pour voir son environnement mais, sans succès. Ses pieds meurtris lui faisait si mal qu'elle tomba sur le sol dans un petit cri. La jeune femme plissa les yeux sur la porte, celle-ci laissait passer un petit filtre de lumière mais rien de plus. Sans prévenir, la porte de déverrouilla et ses yeux se fermèrent automatiquement, brusqués par la forte luminosité. Elle plongea sa tête dans ses bras, pinçant ses lèvres dans une ligne droite.

– **Mademoiselle.**

Elle reconnaissait cette voix. Helena aurait tout donné pour ne plus l'entendre. Malgré tout, elle releva la tête vers lui. Son regard glacial l'accueillit. Elle baissa la tête à nouveau dans ses bras pour ne plus voir son regard.

 **– Debout.**

 **– Je...** Débuta la jeune femme avec une profonde hésitation, puis elle se décida et répondit d'un ton plus audible mais, toujours rempli d'hésitation. **Je ne peux pas.**

 **– Vous n'avez pas le choix.**

 **– Je ne peux pas, je viens de vous le dire.**

Helena sentit une main ferme sur son épaule, elle releva la tête pour voir le brun accroupit en face d'elle. Sans expression encore une fois, à croire que c'était un robot. Elle fronça les sourcils, décroisa les bras de ses genoux pour le faire reculer mais, une douleur lui perça la poitrine. Comme si on lui arrachait l'un de ses organes. Sa vision se troubla net. Son souffle se bloqua l'espace de quelques secondes interminables. La main sur son épaule se retira. Helena ferma les yeux pour oublier la douleur, essaya de reprendre son souffle haché et posa sa main sur son épaule en essayant d'apaiser l'endroit endolori par la main forte de l'homme. Ce fut à ce moment qu'un vertige puissant eut raison d'elle. Helena sera les dents pour ne pas laisser apparaître une grimace encore plus douloureuse. Les deux combinés n'étaient pas du tout agréable.

– **Debout.**

L'ordre du brun provoqua une nouvelle douleur, comme si elle était compressée. Helena que cette fois-ci elle ne retient pas son cri de douleur. Elle se sentait compressée, écrasée par le brun. Le souffle et les battements du cœur de la blanche s'accélèrent encore plus, la laissant sans voix. La blanche se tordit de douleur et posa sa main sur sa poitrine, comme pour apaiser sa douleur. Ses doigts rencontrèrent du vide.

– **Votre cœur est ici.**

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux luisants d'incompréhensibilité. Son cœur ? Elle posa son regard horrifié sur le cube que tenait Trafalgar Law dans sa main. Il était noir ; ce qui confirma les doutes d'Helena. C'était bien son cœur qu'il tenait, elle roula des yeux vers le visage de Law. Le même regard orageux l'accueillit, mais en plus, un petit sourire narquois. Première expression qu'elle voyait sur le visage de l'homme. Helena aurait bien voulu sauter au visage de Law pour lui arracher son organe vital des mains. Mais elle en était incapable. Le sourire qu'abordait le brun la mettait mal à l'aise en plus de son regard.

– **Debout** , commanda une nouvelle fois l'homme en infligeant une nouvelle pression moins rude que la précédente sur l'organe. Helena ferma les yeux en sentant la douleur venir. Elle fit tout son possible pour l'ignorer mais, sans grand succès, elle était toujours là.

La blanche souffla lentement, posa ses deux mains à terre pour se mettre en équilibre tout en étant accroupie. Elle déplia ses jambes et redressa son corps entier. Helena finit par se mettre en équilibre total. Ramenant son bras près du corps en pinçant les lèvres fortement, elle eut un nouveau vertige dû au bracelet. Titubant quelques longues secondes, elle tomba sur le sol dans un bruit plaintif.

– **Debout.** Répéta l'homme d'une voix neutre délaissée de toute nuance. La jeune femme sera les poings et répondit du plus durement qu'elle put.

– **Je ne peux pas.**

Il sera le cœur noir dans sa main tandis qu'Helena laissait un gémissement plaintif s'échapper de sa gorge. La blanche fixa son regard sur son organe vital. Le vertige se dissipa avec la pression infligée à son organe. Si faible. Helena ferma les yeux pour réfléchir, il fallait qu'elle le récupère et ce, rapidement. Ce pirate lui avait pris son cœur, au sens propre, il l'avait entre ses doigts tatoués. La blanche répéta son opération avec beaucoup plus de lenteur et de précaution. Elle posa son dos contre la paroi métallique froide, força sur ses jambes et sera les dents. Ses pieds la brûlaient terriblement maintenant, comme s'ils avaient été avec de l'acide. Helena ouvrit les yeux ; son regard tomba à nouveau sur le cube noir. Elle ferma les yeux aussitôt pour ne pas avoir à le regarder plus longtemps. Celui-ci battait rapidement en raison de la douleur de la jeune femme et aussi du fait qu'elle soit troublée. Voir un de ses organes vitaux dans la main de quelqu'un comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire objet était troublant.

 **– Est-ce que je peux récupérer mon cœur maintenant ?**

– **Non.**

Helena pesta silencieusement contre Trafalgar. La blanche ne relâcha pas la pression sur ses poings avant de se redresser du mur. L'homme n'eut aucune expression, il la regarda opérée pour tenir debout, puis il rangea simplement l'organe d'Helena dans sa poche avant de lui indiquer la porte d'un signe vague du menton. Elle avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il voulait dire, elle devait le suivre. La jeune femme eut l'idée de lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas, mais se ravisa en se souvenant de ce qu'il lui avait fait quand elle avait refusé de le suivre.

* * *

Elle s'était préparée à voir être éblouie par la lumière mais à sa grande surprise ce ne fut pas le cas. C'était un couloir assez sombre et éclairé de temps à autre par une lampe fixée dans la paroi métallique. Helena suivait le brun de près, voulant éviter de se perdre. Ils avaient tourné plusieurs fois à droite, à gauche, ou bien avait traversés des salles plongées dans le noir complet. Retenir le chemin aurait été pratique certes, mais là autant dire qu'elle avait renoncé depuis longtemps à le retenir. La blanche serait des dents à chaque pas, priant presque pour qu'ils arrivent à destination. Une multitude de questions s'étaient infiltrés dans son esprit au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour se retrouver avec un pirate ? Comment allait réagir Végapunk en voyant qu'elle n'était plus là ? Elle avait toujours tout fait pour ne pas le décevoir, Helena avait un immense respect pour son docteur.

 **– Entrez.**

La voix de Trafalgar Law la ramena soudainement à la réalité, Helena regarda le brun qui avait ouvert une porte devant lui. Hochant les épaules, elle s'engouffra dedans sans chercher à comprendre. Une odeur de stérilisation lui monta au nez directement. Le brun fit de même, en entrant il appuya sur un interrupteur disposé près de la porte. Une lumière blanche électrique éclaira la pièce d'un seul coup. La blanche se couvrit les yeux dans une grimace : elle avait perdu l'habitude de la lumière. Retirant ses mains, elle découvrit du regard une pièce médicale. Un lit d'auscultation, des placards blancs, des flacons étiquetés et divers outils de médecine. Elle les reconnaissaient tous. Après-tout elle avait l'habitude de les voir. Helena se tourna pour faire face au brun, celui-ci avait retiré son manteau noir et s'était vêtu d'une blouse blanche immaculée. Il avait posé son cœur sur un plateau dans le chariot à sa droite.

La blanche regarda longuement son organe noir. Elle aurait pu le prendre facilement, mais il l'aurait rapidement récupéré et lui la faire souffrir pour avoir essayé. La jeune femme avait compris les petits plaisirs de l'homme à la faire souffrir. Helena monta rapidement sur le lit d'auscultation sans s'y allonger, elle baissa les yeux sur le sol. Encore métallique. Elle fronça les sourcils en relevant les yeux sur le dos du docteur. Trafalgar se retourna avec une seringue en main, il s'approcha de la jeune femme sans prendre compte de l'incompréhension naissante sur son visage.

– **Votre bras.**

Il planta une nouvelle fois son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Les yeux de la jeune femme formait un beau contraste avec ses cheveux. Des yeux blancs purs tachetées de noir à divers endroits. C'est de la morphine.

 **– Ce n'est pas de la morphine. Pourquoi m'en injecter ?** **Siffla la jeune femme avec méfiance. Elle garda son bras près d'elle. Le regard de la jeune femme était posée sur le seringue que tenait Law.**

– **Comment pouvez-vous savoir ?** Questionna l'homme en croisant les bras sans lâcher la seringue. Un sourire narquois avait pris forme sur son visage bronzée.

– **L'odeur de la morphine est moins forte.**

– **Vous pouvez reconnaître les produits à leurs odeurs donc ? Et bien trouvez ce qui est dans cette seringue.**

La jeune femme fut prise au dépourvu par le défi lancé par le brun. Qu'est-ce qui était dans la seringue ? Helena releva les yeux pour faire face au regard froid et au sourire narquois de Trafalgar.

– **Si je trouve, vous me rendez mon cœur ?**

– **Pourquoi pas. Si vous perdez vous me tendez votre bras.**

 **C'est du somnifère.**

L'expression de Trafalgar ne changea pas. Son regard non plus. Helena soupira de déception, elle s'était trompée. La blanche remonta la manche de son pull, tendit le bras et lâcha un nouveau soupir. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit juste l'aiguille qui s'enfonçait dans sa peau. Pinçant les lèvres dans une ligne droite elle rouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur Trafalgar. Celui-ci retira l'aiguille, déposa la seringue dans le plateau métallique à sa gauche et il croisa les bras comme s'il attendait quelque chose, un effet. La jeune femme sentis de nouveaux vertiges mais, cette fois beaucoup plus prononcés, elle plissa les yeux sur le brun qui avait à nouveau son sourire narquois.

– **Vous aviez raison finalement. Il semblerait que ce soit bien du somnifère.**

– **Pourquoi me l'avez-vous...** Sa voix baissa considérablement d'intensité, ses yeux se fermèrent doucement. Luttant contre le produit, Helena rouvrit les yeux brusquement et se redressa du mieux qu'elle put. **Vous me l'avez quand même injecté !**

– **Je suis un pirate, Mademoiselle.**

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'elle entendit avant de chuté dans un sommeil provoqué par le produit. Helena essaye de souffler quelques mots à Law mais, sans succès, son corps était pris par le produit.


	3. III : Incolore

**Chapitre III, SANS COULEUR**

* * *

Elle se réveilla dans le noir, encore une fois. Le froid l'avait encore réveillé. La bouche pâteuse, les yeux piquants. Malgré l'obscurité Helena se redressa sur ses coudes pour s'asseoir en tailleur, le bruit d'une chaînette en métal frotté se fit entendre par la même occasion : elle avait une chaînette accrochée à sa jambe. La froideur du sol en métal lui provoqua un long frisson. Helena ne souvenait pas parfaitement de ce qui s'était passé, hormis le fait que Trafalgar lui ait tout de même injecté le produit. La jeune femme posa sa main au niveau du cœur ; encore un trou. Elle n'avait donc pas récupéré son cœur. La blanche passa après une main sur son poignet et retrouva le petit bracelet. Elle soupira silencieusement, puis la lumière s'alluma sans prévenir ; ses yeux n'eurent aucun temps d'adaptation ce qui la fit grimacer et presque aussitôt une tâche de couleur orange sauta dans son champ de vision qui commençait à redevenir normal.

 **– Le capitaine à dit que vous deviez manger !**

Helena sursauta aux paroles sortie de nulles part. Elle se tourna, tout en retirant la main de sa poitrine et son regard tomba sur un ours. Un ours en combinaison orange. Elle fonça les sourcils avec méfiance, après-tout, il était bien avec Trafalgar Law. Son cerveau lui hurlait de ne pas répondre, de l'ignorer, de s'endormir, de faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, mais de ne pas engager la conversation avec l'animal... Sa curiosité l'emporta.

 **– Qui es-tu** ? La jeune femme ne le tutoya pas, probablement, car elle n'en ressentait pas le besoin. L'ours s'inclina rapidement en murmurant quelque chose bafouillée qu'elle n'entendit pas. L'animal pris le plateau dans ses pâtes blanches et l'approcha de la jeune femme. **Le capitaine a dit que vous devez manger.** Répéta l'ours plus calmement.

Helena hocha la tête sans répondre et le laissa déposer le plateau devant elle puisqu'elle ne s'était pas relevée du sol -la curiosité de la jeune femme lui avait fait oublier qu'elle était assise par terre. La blanche observa celui-ci ; une assiette remplie de purée, un bout de pain et un verre d'eau. La blanche entendit son estomac se manifester, mais décida de l'ignorer, si jamais il avait déposé un poisson dans la nourriture pour la tuer lentement, pour lui brûler l'estomac ou autre idée correspondantes au Chirurgien de la Mort. Elle reporta son attention sur l'ours en face d'elle et demanda une deuxième fois.

– **Tu es un ami de Trafalgar ? Tu t'appelles comment ?**

 **Bepo** **, l'ours hocha la tête mollement en accompagnant ses dires** , il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils ; elle ne touchait pas à la nourriture. Il insista. **Tu dois manger, ordre du capitaine.**

L'ours poussa un peu plus le plateau vers la jeune femme et attendit ; Helena ne bougea même pas si son estomac, lui, réclamait le plateau. Helena résista pourtant à l'envie, elle croisa les bras et resta en tailleur puis releva la tête vers Bepo.

 **– Non merci, je n'ai pas envie.**

Le membre des Heart Pirate se redressa avant de murmurer un "désolé" très bas et partit sans chercher à la forcer plus. Helena haussa les sourcils et se félicita elle-même de ne pas céder, un sourire vainqueur s'afficha sur son visage. Elle avait résisté à la nourriture et à tenir tête à un pirate. Au moins un bon point dans tout ce bordel. La blanche soupira longuement et se concentra sur les derniers événements ainsi que sur les problèmes de vertige.

En probablement moins de 48h, elle avait appris qu'elle est l'une des dernières âmes de kairoseki, qu'elle possède "une faculté" (d'après Végapunk) qui pourrait servir contre la prochaine Ère de piraterie en marche et qu'elle était embarquée par un pirate dont elle ne savait que le nom et prénom pendant la nuit alors qu'elle devait se rendre au QG de la Marine le lendemain. Helena soupira une deuxième fois, puis passa au deuxième point qui était un gros problème. Son petit bracelet en pierre. Elle était sûre que c'était lui qui est à l'origine de ses précédents vertiges, elle grimaça et réfléchit. Le Dr. Végapunk lui avait dit que le granit marin était aussi exploité en pierre et, qu'il pouvait neutraliser son gène de kairoseki. Le bracelet était probablement du granit marin, d'où les vertiges. C'était l'explication la plus logique qu'Helena ait pu trouver pour le moment. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et releva la tête pour observer là où elle était, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait puisque l'ours avait monopolisé toute son attention depuis son réveil. L'endroit ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'endroit dans lequel elle s'était endormie.

 **– Vous n'êtes plus dans l'infirmerie.**

Helena sera les dents en entendant la voix, à qui appartenait-elle ? La blanche tourna la tête pour croiser le regard froid et impénétrable de Trafalgar Law, celui-ci était en appui sur la bordure de la porte. Depuis quand ? Helena se posait la même question, elle ne l'avait pas vu ; il était probablement arrivé quand elle était en pleine réflexion. La blanche le regarda en essayant de masquer ses expressions, perdu d'avance. L'homme se décolla de la porte pour s'approcher les mains dans les poches, il jeta un regard sur le plateau. Helena eut à nouveau un sourire vainqueur, mais celui-ci s'effaça rapidement quand le brun replongea son regard tranchant dans le sien.

 **– Je suppose que vous ne voulez pas manger.**

 **– Plutôt une affirmation qu'une supposition,** **r** épondit Helena en jetant un coup d'œil à son plateau. Law sourit de façon sarcastique et se pencha pour récupérer le plateau, il le posa hors de portée de la jeune femme mais, bien en vue quand même. La blanche croisa les bras et le regarda faire, elle regarda la pièce. Sobre, éclairé par une lumière blanche, des chaînes traînantes au sol et un bureau accompagné d'un tabouret avec quelque feuille dessus. Law se pencha sur celle-ci sans donner une grande attention à la jeune femme.

 **– Pourquoi vous m'avez injecté le somnifère alors que j'avais raison ?**

 **– Je vous l'ai déjà dit : je suis un pirate.**

– **Ça n'excuse pas tout et, pourquoi vous m'avez réveillé pour m'endormir à nouveau ?**

 **– J'avais besoin de l'infirmerie, vous n'auriez fait que me gêner.**

Il ne releva pas la tête une seule fois, se contentant de griffonner quelques notes sur les feuilles. Le brun fronça les sourcils et, continua malgré toutes ses notes sous le regard désintéressé d'Helena. La blanche le regarda faire en enregistrant quelques détails physique de Trafalgar Law, par exemple que son sweat avait un drôle de dessin souriant, qu'il avait un début de barbe naissance et que qu'il portait un pantalon avec des tâches au niveau du pied. Helena dévia son regard sur le plateau posé un peu plus loin : son estomac grogna tel une baleine affamée. La jeune femme porta les mains sur son ventre pour tenter de supprimer le son mais, sans succès, elle avait faim. Au bureau, Trafalgar avait souri relisant des papiers mais, il n'avait pas daigné relevé la tête. Helena resta fixée sur le plateau, évidemment, Trafalgar l'avait placé en évidence pour qu'elle ne puisse pas l'ignorer mais qu'elle n'y ait pas accès. Connard était le mot qui revenait de plus en plus souvent quand elle pensait à l'homme assit un peu plus loin.

 **– Je peux avoir mon repas ?**

La demande creva le silence et, l'honneur d'Helena par la même occasion. Les lèvres pincées en une ligne droite, elle attendit qu'il finisse d'écrire sa note à laquelle il pris le plaisir de la faire durer le plus longtemps possible. Lorsqu'il eut finit le brun releva la tête pour regarder le plateau, puis la jeune femme avec son sourire intraduisible. Il planta son regard orageux dans celui de la jeune femme.

– **Seulement si vous répondez à mes questions.** »

 **– Oui, du moment que j'ai mon repas.**

Les sonnettes d'alarme se mettent en marche dans la tête d'Helena, mais là, il est trop tard pour renoncer à son repas.

– **Vous changez drôlement vite d'avis avec votre repas.** Helena pinça les lèvres en une ligne droite pour ne pas l'insulter copieusement, elle allait seulement répondre à ses questions puis elle aurait son repas. Point final. C'était juste des questions sur son âge ou autre formalité pourries de ce genre non ?

 **– Pourquoi votre sang est noir, comme votre cœur ?** Il la questionna et sortant en même temps le cube noir d'une des poches de son sweater au smiley bizarre. Des questions basiques, mon cul oui ! Helena se glaça d'effroi, pourquoi il voulait savoir ça ? La blanche s'agita légèrement en voyant son cœur, ce que Law ne manqua pas et elle se calma en soupirant longuement. Maintenant qu'elle avait dit oui pour répondre à ses questions, autant y répondre. **J'ai un gène de kairoseki.**

 **– Connaissez-vous vos capacités ?** Helena hésita un instant sur la question puis répondit à la question toujours avec hésitation.

 **– Non.** La vraie réponse est qu'elle n'en savait absolument rien du tout.

 **– Avez-vous déjà donné votre sang à quelqu'un ? Ou savez-vous ce qui arrivait à votre sang une fois la prise de sang terminée ?**

 **– Non,** Helena marqua une pause de réflexion puis répondit. I **ls gardent le sang quelque part, uniquement pour des expériences. C'est ce qu'ils m'ont toujours dit.**

 **– Pourquoi le gardent-ils ?**

Le silence lui répondit, tandis qu'Helena comprenait vraiment son ignorance sur elle-même.

* * *

L'Amiral en chef de la Marine croisa les bras en prenant un air contrarié, devant lui, le docteur Végapunk avec un sourire démentiel sur le visage. Celui-ci était assis à son bureau avec un dossier ouvert devant lui, sur quelques pages. Sengoku soupira avant de pincer l'arrête du nez.

 **– Sais-tu au moins quel enjeu elle représente pour la Marine ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'aie laissé partir comme ça.**

 **– Sengoku, ne dramatises pas trop. Je ne pouvais rien faire de toute façon, ils étaient déjà partis et puis son évolution risque d'être plutôt intéressante pour nous. Ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça et surveilles seulement les apparitions de Traflagar en public avec Helena Swansea. Au cas où tu veuilles lui mettre une prime, assure-toi de la demander vivante ; les expériences viennent seulement de commencer.** Le docteur tourna les yeux du dossier pour les poser sur Sengoku, son sourire trônait encore sur son visage.

* * *

 **– A quoi est dût la couleur de vos cheveux ?**

 **– En quoi ça peut-être intéressant ?** Répondit-elle en croisant les bras, les questions perdaient leurs utilités au fur et à mesure comme les réponses devenaient de plus en plus abstraites. Helena soupira pour montrer son ennui face à ses questions tandis que Trafalgar lui répondait avec un sourire narquois ; si elle ne répondait pas, elle pouvait dire au revoir à son plateau. **J'en sais rien.**

Le sourire narquois du capitaine ne s'effaça pas pour autant, oh non, il s'agrandit même. Law déposa ses feuilles à plat sur le bureau en se levant d'un mouvement souple il s'approcha de la jeune femme assise par terre en mettant une genoux devant elle. Il posa une main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de bouger et de son autre main, il sortit une petite lampe qu'il pointa sur l'œil gauche de la blanche.

 **– La réponse est loin d'être dans mon œil, c** ommenta Helena sur un ton détaché que Law ignora. Il passa la lumière sur l'autre œil puis l'éteignit avant de se lâcher l'épaule de la blanche. Celle-ci croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils en demandant au docteur. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **– Vos yeux n'ont aucune pigmentations de couleur, comme s'ils avaient tous disparu. Quelle est la couleur de base ?** Question Law en se retournant vers le petit bureau avant de s'y pencher en prenant un crayon en main pour inscrire quelques notes sur la feuille. Il n'eut aucune réponse.

* * *

 _ **\- Vos yeux sont d'une particularité étonnante, Helena** , commenta le Dr. Végapunk en gribouillant quelques mots sur sa feuille entre ses doigts avec un stylo. Il sentait le regard perçant malgré son manque de couleur de la jeune femme. _

_**\- Ils n'ont aucune couleur** , rappela d'un ton un peu confus la blanche en laissant son regard attaché au scientifique. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire, releva vivement les yeux pour les planter dans ceux d'Helena avec un petit sourire amusé sur le visage. Sans attendre, il termina de gribouiller ses mots de scientifiques sur le petit bout de papier et le rangea dans sa poche. _

**_\- C'est exactement ce que je vous dis, c'est une particularité étonnante._**

* * *

 **– Helena !** Les yeux de la blanche s'ouvrirent pour se planter dans ceux du docteur, le regard froid et orageux lui provoquèrent un frisson indésirable. Elle aurait voulu tomber sur un autre regard que celui-ci. La jeune femme dévia son regard pour regarder autour d'elle ; ce n'était plus la plage au sable noir qu'elle avait vu mais, plutôt la cabine métallique dans laquelle elle avait toujours été. Trafalgar avait agrippé fermement ses épaules, elle afficha une grimace d'inconfort en sentant la poigne forte de l'homme. **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

 **– Rien, vous sembliez ailleurs.** Le brun se recula d'elle en relâchant la pression de ses maigres épaules. Il se releva sans un mot puis, l'informa d'un ton détachée. **Nous allons faire immersion pour une ou deux heures, j'informerais un membre de l'équipage pour qu'il vous apporte d'autres vêtements. Vous êtes priez de rester ici.**


	4. IV : Je t'emmerde

**CHAPITRE 4 : REBELLION**

* * *

Helena soupira, les bras croisés sur sa maigre poitrine cachée par le vêtement trop grand que Law lui avait donné : une combinaison blanche trop large. La jeune femme était assise sur son lit, un regard froid et dur était fixé sur l'homme qui s'affairait au-dessus de son bureau.

Les mains tatoués et agile du chirurgien traçait à l'aide d'un compas des traits sur une carte, il avait les sourcils joints dans sa concentration et jetait des coups d'œil sur le triple Log Pose ainsi que sur les livres ouverts puis reportait finalement son attention sur la carte. La blanche était assise en tailleur sur le lit, les yeux fixés sur son ravisseur. Elle se décida à parler.

 **– Pourquoi je ne peux pas venir dehors ?**

Le pirate releva les yeux brièvement sur Helena, les yeux gris de l'homme rencontrèrent le regard froid de la jeune femme. Il en fut surpris mais, ne démontra pas, il s'en amusa après la surprise, pour la première fois, sur son visage une véritable expression était présente. Law ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer avec un ton sarcastique.

 **– Pourquoi ai-je le droit à un regard comme ça dés votre réveil, Helena ?**

 **– Peut-être que je vais rester enfermer ici toute la journée.**

 **– Votre mauvaise humeur est tout à fait charmante.**

 **– Tant de sarcasme** , souffla-t-elle tout bas à l'inattention de Trafalgar. Elle le vit relever les yeux sur elle, sans pour autant bouger la tête. Un sourire amusé avait fleurit sur la mine concentrée de l'homme penché au-dessus des cartes avec le compas dans sa main gauche, de son autre main, son pouce et son index écarté pour prendre une mesure se baladaient sur la carte en suivant une ligne imaginaire.

La jeune femme garda les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, pinça ses lèvres en ligne droite sans lâcher l'homme du regard. La blanche avait compris que Trafalgar était un pirate malsain, un pirate qui se réjouissait de la douleur et de la peine des autres, un pirate qui massacre, un pirate. Il était le genre de pirate dont les docteurs lui avaient parlé. Elle le vit tirer un tiroir pour en sortir quelque chose.

 **–** **Helena** , appela le brun en lui montrant un cube noir dans sa main. Sautant hors du lit dans un mouvement vif, elle avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il tenait dans sa main. Un cube gélatineux noir ; son cœur, il s'en était servi précédemment. Elle avança de quelques pas incertain en direction de l'homme qui lui tendait toujours le cube. **Je suppose que vous le voulez.**

Helena affirma d'un mouvement de tête que oui, elle avança doucement jusqu'à pouvoir attraper l'artefact sans problème. Elle tendit le bras, voulant reprendre ce qui lui appartenait mais Law ne lui laissa pas le temps, il attrapa le poignet tendu de la jeune femme vers le cube de son autre main tatoué. Sans attendre, le cube noir ne tarda pas à disparaître dans la poche de l'homme qui tenait désormais aisément la jeune femme. Un hochet de stupeur quitta sa gorge tandis qu'il ouvrait l'un de ses tiroirs de bureau, il attrapa une paire de menotte. Un pirate se rappella-t-elle.

 **–** **Trafalgar** , commença la blanche en dévisageant le brun qui tenait la paire de menotte et son poignet. Helena grimaça quand il força sur son poignet pour la faire taire, Law lui jeta un regard froid. Le même regard froid depuis le début ; le sang d'Helena se glaça et par réflexe de défense, son genou alla s'écraser dans le ventre de l'homme.

Mais au lieu de la relâcher, il resserra sa prise sur elle tandis d'un rictus nouveau s'affichait sur son visage. Helena fut surprise elle-même par son coup porté aussi haut, elle en oublia presque la force de l'homme désagréable. Law en profita, la voyant perdue et surprise, pour passer le bracelet de fer sur le poignet qu'il tenait, il tordit le bras de la jeune femme dans son dos pour attraper son autre bras afin d'y passer l'autre bracelet.

Lorsque le second bracelet émis un claquement qu'Helena se détacha de ses pensées, elle tourna la tête vers le pirate avec une grimace de dégoût. La main tatoué du pirate se posa sur son avant-bras afin de la guider. Son regard gris attrapa celui de la jeune femme, un regard blanc maculé de quelques petites tâches noires.

 **– Pourquoi tu fais ça ?**

 **– Je préfère que vous restiez ici lors de l'immersion, ce serait regrettable de vous perdre.**

Helena arqua un sourcil, peu confiante en ses mots. Elle recula afin de se libérer de l'emprise de l'homme, il la laissa faire, reculant jusqu'au bureau de Law, Helena buta dedans et fronça les sourcils sans lâcher du regard. Il jouait avec elle, encore. Le pirate la regarda, s'en amusa ouvertement comme d'un animal en danger et attrapa son tricorne en fourrure posée sur le lit.

 **– Ne tentez rien.**

Sans attendre il quitta la chambre, laissant la jeune femme avec ses menottes. Un bruit de serrure attira l'attention d'Helena. Il venait de ferme, un juron grossier s'échappa de sa bouche.

 **– Enfoiré** , elle se surpris elle-même une nouvelle fois. La blanche changeait totalement, elle opposait résistance et parler grossièrement pour la première fois. Jamais elle n'avait fait ça, pas en laboratoire en tout cas.

La blanche regarda ses poignets emprisonner dans des menottes en ferraille, la chaîne tinta et fit grimacer la jeune femme. Une vibration ébranla le sous-marin, Helena regarda autour d'elle, cherchant une ouverture. Un simple hublot. Prudemment, à petits-pas, elle s'en approcha afin de regarder ce qui ce passait. Les fonds marins disparaissaient pour laisser place à une couleur plus turquoise signifiant la surface. Ses lèvres se pincèrent en une ligne droite, enfermée dans la cabine d'un pirate.

Helena aurait pu s'asseoir, ne rien faire et ne rien dire mais elle en décida autrement. La jeune femme s'approcha du bureau, chercha un objet capable de l'aider à crocheter la porte et ses menottes, elle tomba sur un fil de fer qui servait à tenir des livres ensemble. Le détachant de son support, Helena s'approcha de la porte pour y introduire avec précaution son objet de fortune. Les doigts étonnement habiles commencèrent à tourner l'objet dans la serrure. Des bruits métalliques désagréables s'en échappèrent jusqu'à entendre un clic plus fort.

La jeune femme se redressa doucement, posa sa main sur la poignée et l'enclencha légèrement pour vérifier son travail. La clenche s'abaissa totalement. La pression d'Helena augmenta, elle contredisait pour la première fois l'homme au regard froid. Un sourire perfide s'afficha tandis qu'une autre épreuve s'imposait à elle. Traverser le sous-marin sans se faire remarquer. Les pieds nus de la jeune femme la poussèrent vers le couloir froid.

La prisonnière s'avança lentement, marchant au rythme des vibrations devenues plus fréquentes. Elle regretta un instant d'avoir encore ses menottes au poignet, bloquée. Silencieusement, elle soupira pour évacuer la pression grandissante, si elle se faisait attraper, elle pouvait dire au revoir à sa liberté. La jeune femme continua sa progression sans croiser personne, la combinaison poisseuse et lourde lui collait à la peau la ralentissant dans le moindre de ses mouvements.

Son cœur battait à rythme impressionnant, même il ne se trouvait plus dans sa poitrine, elle pouvait parfaitement sentir sa pression sanguine augmenter. Le brun était toujours en possession de son cœur, un grondement sourd la traversa, comment avait-elle put le laisser faire ?

 **– Penguin !** Hurla une voix stridente depuis l'autre bout du couloir. Un jeune homme roux, dans la même combinaison blanche se dirigeait vers elle. Il l'aborda naturellement comme si c'était un membre de l'équipage. **Dis, toi, tu n'aurais pas vu Penguin ?**

 **– Non** , répondit Helena en baissant la tête, pour qu'il ne remarque rien. Un soupir de déception le traversa avant qu'il ne continue sa route sans vraiment regarder la jeune femme.

 **– Ah, bien, merci !**

Il quitta Helena. La blanche soupira doucement, il n'avait pas fait attention à elle, heureusement. Rapidement, elle continua aussi sa route pour croiser personne d'autre. Un vent salé s'engouffra dans la submersible, la poussant à continuer vers la sortie. Se dirigeant avec l'air salé, Helena remonta un bon nombre de couloir jusqu'à enfin voir la porte d'entrée. Ses pas de firent plus rapide, plus pressés vers la sortie. Elle voulait sortir d'ici, quitter le pirate, s'enfuir, respirer l'air salé inconnu, voir la mer, vivre seule. Trafalgar l'avait sorti de son quotidien, elle devait l'avouer, oui, mais pas pour tomber dans un nouveau quotidien.

Helena accéléra, et enfin, sentie les rayons du soleil sur sa peau.

Elle resta éblouie quelques secondes par le soleil, porta sa main devant ses yeux en souriant. Elle l'avait fait, elle était sortie.

 **– Trafalgar** **Law** , résonna une voix inconnue à la jeune femme. Rapidement, elle pivota et croisa le regard attentif d'un autre homme. Au côté de celui-ci, le pirate. Ses yeux froids se plantèrent dans ceux de la jeune femme, un regard qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Un regard mécontent. L'homme nouveau continua. Le sujet serait mieux entre les mains du Gouvernement.

 **– Je ne partage pas cet avis.**

Les mots montèrent au cerveau encore embrumée par la joie, puis le sang d'Helena se glaça à nouveau, elle sentit ses membres se raidir considérablement. Ils parlaient d'elle. La blanche regarda l'homme et le détailla, une tête de plus que Trafalgar, des lunettes sur le nez et une chèvre à ses pieds ; Sengoku, l'Amiral en chef Sengoku.

 **– Merde** , jura-t-elle entre ses dents avant de s'élancer vers la rambarde en bois. Elle savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait si elle restait là, retourner dans un quotidien lassant. En courant, Helena zigzagua entre les hommes présents en direction de la rambarde, elle posa un pied sur celle-ci et sauta dans l'eau.

 **– Que quelqu'un aille la chercher, ordonna Sengoku, surpris de la vivacité de la jeune femme. Law l'imita.**

 **– Bepo va-y.**

L'ours et un Marine se jetèrent à l'eau pour aller chercher la blanche considérablement ralenti à cause des menottes encore accrochées à ses poignées et la combinaison. L'homme sauta à l'eau, commença à nager rapidement dans la direction de la concernée mais l'ours, lui, se contenta de l'assommer afin qu'il coule. Bepo nagea vers Helena, il la ceintura en murmurant une excuse et la ramena au navire. Entre temps un autre Marine s'était jeté à l'eau pour sauver son partenaire de la noyade.

 **– Lâche-moi ! Arrête, laisse-moi partir ! Fiche moi la paix** , hurla Helena bloqué par ses menottes et les pattes puissantes de l'ours.

En moins de quelque seconde, son évasion avait foiré, remarquablement foiré. La jeune femme fut remontée à bord sans grand mal vu son poids léger, une fois debout sur le pont, ce fut Trafalgar qui l'attrapa. Il l'attrapa par le bras, sera et murmura dangereusement à sa prisonnière.

 **– Dommage pour vous, bien essayez. Maintenant vous allez rester avec moi, bien sagement et je me chargerais de votre cas après.**

 **– Enfo..** Le bras de Trafalgar sera si fort qu'elle laissa échapper un couinement de douleur, le pirate ne la lâcha pas, il se redressa et toisa froidement l'Amiral en Chef.

 **– Je la garde avec moi, si vous y tenez tant, vous n'avez qu'à lancer des avis de recherche sur le gène de kairoseki.**

Ses mots, son expression, sa nonchalance assurée étaient provocateur. Trafalgar Law était provocateur. Il savait parfaitement que la Justice ne se risquerait pas à mettre un avis sur Helena, pas sûr le gène de kairoseki, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre un élément aussi précieux dans la nature. Le sourire du pirate demeura tandis qu'il se retournait, pour rentrer dans son sous-marin. Helena grogna contre Law, griffa sa main serrée autour de son bras et jura.

Le brun regarda gravement la blanche et perdit son sourire. Ses yeux restèrent fixer sur la jeune femme qui tentait de se défaire férocement de l'emprise de l'homme, elle ressemblait à un petit animal désormais. Un animal sous le contrôle du pirate.

 **– Je vais m'occuper de votre cas, Helena Swansea.**

 **– Connard, lâche-moi tout de suite !** Vociféra la blanche en griffant une nouvelle fois la main tatouée de l'homme mais, il ne s'en formalisa pas, insensible.

Law l'entraîna avec lui, à travers son submersible, en direction de sa chambre. Son expression froide n'indiquait rien, ses yeux froids, eux, lançaient des menaces de mort à la blanche, trop occupée à lutter contre la poigne puissante de l'homme. Arrivant devant sa chambre, il l'ouvrit et poussa Helena dedans. La blanche, se ramassa par terre mais, se redressa presque aussitôt sur ses pieds pour planter son regard translucide dans celui du pirate.

Trafalgar entra à son tour, et referma la porte. Il découvrit le fil de fer coincé dans la serrure, l'extirpa hors de celle-ci et ferma avec sa propre clef qu'il rangea immédiatement dans sa poche de manteau. Se tournant pour faire face à Helena, il la regarda froidement.

 **– Pourquoi êtes-vous sortis ?**

 **– Pour me baigner** , grogna-t-elle dangereusement, ses yeux lui jetèrent un regard acéré.

Law s'avança, à court de patience, saisit à nouveau le bras de la blanche mais, comprenant ses attentions recula prudemment. Plus vif qu'elle, il lui empoigna durement le poignet menottée et exerça une pression désagréable dessus, une grimace s'afficha sur le visage d'Helena cependant son regard ne changea pas, restant acéré.

 **– Pourquoi ?**

 **– J'ai déjà répondu à ta question débile Trafalgar !**

 **– Tu me prends pour un con ?** Grogna-t-il, la tutoyant et en devant grossier. Il força beaucoup plus fort sur son poignet, la laissant couiner sa douleur et reposa sa question. **Pourquoi es-tu sortie ?**

 **– Lâche moi putain !**

La pression se relâcha sur le poignet d'Helena et la main du pirata la quitta automatiquement, sans comprendre, la blanche se recula du pirate pour mettre une distance d'écart. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, regarda sa main puis la jeune femme. Il venait de lui obéir involontairement.

 **–Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**

 **– Je t'emmerde Trafalgar, je fais ce que je veux.**

Il n'eut aucune réponse hors un regard froid et accusateur d'Helena qui se tenait désormais le poignet. Law remarqua son bras, sa peau était devenue noir comme son sang ; un hématome. Dû à la force de l'homme, il grogna mécontent et foudroya la blanche du regard qui lui répondit avec le même regard froid. Il venait de découvrir une facette de la jeune femme, une facette désagréable : la rébellion, elle lui avait désobéit.

* * *

 _Bonjour, je suis désolée et encore désolée du retard ! J'ai quelque point important à aborder, je sais, c'est chiant mais je dois vous expliquer deux trois petits trucs. Alors comme Traff Lamy l'a remarqué (encore désolée) j'ai retirée le chapitre quatre et cinq pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'y trouvais aucune suite, ils me bloquaient pour la suite donc, s'il vous plait, oubliez les. :c_

 _Grand merci à ceux qui commentent, c'est super important d'avoir des rendus sur l'histoire que l'on écrit, de savoir que les gens aiment ou non. Encore merci à vous, j'espère que vous y penserez pour les futurs chapitres à venir._

 _Et dernière chose, je sais que les pouvoirs d'Helena sont complexes. Pour faire simple, Helena possède un gène de kairoseki / granit marin qui a les même effets que la pierre. Lorsqu'elle touche un utilisateur ou se retrouve à proximité de celui-ci, elle l'affaiblit comme du granit. Il existe un moyen pour arrêter ses effets : la mettre en contact avec elle-même, avec du granit marin. Voilà, dites-moi si vous comprenez mieux ou non._

 _ENCORE MERCI ET MES EXCUSES, je vais essayer d'être plus régulièrement en parallèle de mon autre compte fanfiction. (: Portez-vous bien les tomates, l'été approche ! Pensez à mettre un petit mot sur le chapitre._


	5. Chapter 5

Hi ! Je sais, ça fait trèès longtemps que je ne suis pas revenue pour m'occuper des fictions mais je vais changer ça. Je compte réécrire cette histoire et la mettre en parallèle avec une autre fiction que je tient ailleurs, laquelle ? " Corrosif " mais je ne suis pas encore sûr. Sachez pour l'instant, mes fictions, toutes, sont en pause. Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas le temps pour m'occuper sérieusement d'elles.

De plus avoir réfléchit, je me suis rendu compte que mes histoires étaient plates et qu'elles ne suivaient aucunes grandes lignes malheureusement. Les chapitres sont incohérents entre eux et désordonnés : ça ne me convient pas au final ! Donc je vais réécrire " Bad Blood " et vous promet d'y mettre un peu plus d'amour que la normal. Encore merci à ceux qui sont accrochés et qui commentent.. !


End file.
